


Draoc's Misunderstood Love - A Drapple Fic

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request from my facebook page – I had not even known it existed! Basically a snippet of Draco’s life wherein no-one supports his love for apples. Set in Draco’s later years at Hogwarts. DracoxApple (s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draoc's Misunderstood Love - A Drapple Fic

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: This was a request from my facebook page – I had not even known it existed! Basically a snippet of Draco’s life wherein no-one supports his love for apples. Set in Draco’s later years at Hogwarts.

Warnings: Angst, Parody, Misuse of Food

Pairings: DracoxApple(s)

DRACO’S MISUNDERSTOOD LOVE – A DRAPPLE FIC

Draco stormed through the Slytherin Common Room, shoving aside anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. He threw open his dormitory door, startling Blaise, his only dorm mate. Seeing the thunderous expression on his best friend’s face, Blaise quickly slipped out. Blaise had absolutely no wish to stay in an enclosed environment with the furious Malfoy.

***

Draco was finally alone – the only time he could be himself. He let loose a shriek of rage and grabbed the closest item he could reach – an expensive photo frame – and threw it at the opposite wall. It was not enough to release his feelings of anguish and loneliness; why could no-one understand? He fell on his bed, sobbing in frustration – why did nobody want to listen? Draco carefully took his prize out of his pocket and gently removed the velvet cloth which had kept it safe of its journey. Draco caressed its vibrant green skin and vowed that nothing would stand between himself and his one true love.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
